Smurfstock Festival
The Smurfstock Festival is a three-day musical festival that takes place in the Smurf Village that appears solely in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. Activities On this festival, it is usually customary for Smurfs to wear tie-dye Smurf hats and pants as well as flower wreaths and multi-colored stone necklaces. Smurfette wears a long flowing dress with a flower wreath during these festivals. Food and drink would also be served during this event, provided by Greedy and Tapper. All musical performances would take place in the evenings at the Smurf Theater, starting around 6 pm and going on until around midnight, as the daytime hours would be used for band practices and maintaining important daily village tasks. The time of the year that the festival takes place varies from one year to another, depending on village activities and unknown circumstances, but it is usually held within the period of summer, near the end of May at the earliest. It is probably because the village was undergoing reconstruction following Gargamel's attack upon it with the Gauntlets Of Gantharros around the time Empath had left Psychelia for good that the Smurfstock Festival for that year was scheduled for September. History According to one of the stories of that series, it is believed that Harmony played his symphony that was given to him by Ghostwriter during a Smurfstock festival, while the Smurflings made their musical debut with "Smurfbop" during another Smurfstock festival. Brainy believes it is due to the popularity of the Smurflings' musical debut that fewer Smurfs are left for him to conduct the Village Smurphony Orchestra with as more Smurfs are forming their own musical bands such as Azrael Rocks and Smurfs Without Hats. Arguably, the Smurfs' brief experience of mass hallucinations while under the influence of smurfnip accidentally mixed in with their food may have led for Smurfstock to take on a more "smurfedelic" atmosphere than was originally intended about a year before Empath returned home for good from Psychelia. At the present one which Empath attended, Smurfette was being entranced by the music of Lord Vladimir Smurfula, an undead Smurf vampire who was seducing her to become his vampiress bride. During the second night of the festival, right after Azrael Rocks performed "Smurf This Way", Vladimir Smurfula made a personal performance to perform "The Smurphony Of The Night", during which Empath appeared on stage to confront Vladimir, only to be kicked offstage and land in a mud pit. Some Smurfs decided that they should do some body-surfing across the crowd into a mud pit and so this particular ritual was born. Performers at the Smurfstock Festival in "Smurphony Of The Night" * Azrael Rocks * Barber Smurf Quartet * Lord Vladimir Smurfula (unscheduled) * Papa Smurf with the Smurflings * Smurfette * Smurfs Without Hats * Vanity Smurf * Village Smurphony Orchestra conducted by Brainy Smurf Notes * The event is named for the Woodstock music festival that was held August 15 - 18, 1969 at Max Yasgur's farm near White Lake, New York. Category:Smurf customs Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf customs Category:Holidays, festivals, and observances Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Social gatherings Category:Annual events